ANIMEQUIZ
by Goshujin Sama
Summary: un concurso nuevo, una historia bastante corta, tal vez hasta tonta, pero bueno, el humor es el humor XD, varios personajes del anime compitiendo en conocimientos.


EL CONCURSO by Goshujin Sama

Se ilumina el escenario y se escuchan los aplausos y la típica música de programa de concursos de bajo presupuesto y después la voz de entrada:

-"_Bienvenidos al programa de preguntas mas famoso de todo el mundo del anime, __**Animequiz, **__y aquí nuestro conductor tan original como el programa, de la conocida serie Saint Seiya, denle un fuerte aplauso a Seiya"_.- Se escuchan aplausos y chiflidos y sale al escenario el antes mencionado.

-_Hola, bienvenidos a este programa_.- Seiya se dirige al centro del escenario vestido con un traje oscuro y corbata de colores amuélamela retina.- _hoy en nuestra primera emisión tenemos a famosos del anime_.- Pone una sonrisa soberbia_.- así como yo_.- Alza los brazos y el publico se queda callado, solo se escucha el típico grillo.

-_Tirate a un pozo!!_!.- se escucha una voz en el publico

-_Cof cof, bien, pues a hora presentaremos a nuestros concursantes._

-_"claro que si, el es sin duda el hombre mas fuerte de este y el otro mundo, denle un fuerte aplauso a Gokú"_.- llega volando y se pone en su puesto, la gente lo aclama, Gokú saluda.

_-__"y aquí una linda rubia directamente desde el hogar de pony, los hombres caen rendidos a sus pies, por una u otra razón, ella es Cady White"_.- La rubia saluda entre chiflidos.

_-__"Nuestro siguiente concursante es un galán, a sus pies hay mas de dos lindas jovenzuelas y tan bien uno que otro desorientado, el es Ranma"_.- Llega saludando con una mueca por la presentación y del publico se mezclan las voces de mujeres y de hombres, que no precisamente le gritan cosas buenas.

_-__"y nuestro ultimo pero no menos importante invitado, un deportista de primer nivel, reciban a Oliver"_.- El chico llega dominando el balón y saluda al publico.

-_Bien, ahora ya que están aquí les explicare las reglas de este programa_.- Seiya toma su lugar en el centro del escenario de frente a los concursantes y habla a mucha velocidad.- _Bueno se les harán un conjunto de preguntas, cada respuesta correcta valdrá 10 puntos, y habrá puntos extra que los doy yo a mi criterio, para contestar deberán presionar el botón que tienen en sus lugares yo les diré quien contesta, y en caso de fallar se le dará la oportunidad a otro concursante¿entendieron?_

_-__A si, si, esta clarísimo_.- contestaron todos, aunque en la cara se les veía dudas.

_-__Bueno, listos, vamos a jugar.- _las luces del escenario bajan e iluminan a los presentes en el escenario.- _primera pregunta, es de ciencias ¿Cuál es la formula química del agua?_

Los botones suenan, y marcan a Candy

_-Bien señorita Candy, su respuesta_

_-H2O._

_-Bien contestado, 10 puntos y si me explica lo que significa le doy 5 puntos más_.

-_Eto, Humedad 2 Océano????.-_ Todos se caen de espaldas

-_NO, mal, alguien sabe la respuesta?.-_ Seiya se levanta con una gota escurriéndole de la nuca, se enciende la luz del lugar de Oliver_.-Bien Oliver, dime tu respuesta_.

_-Dos moléculas de hidrogeno y una de oxigeno__, que bueno que mi mama me hizo ir a la escuela además de jugar fútbol._

-_Bien, 5 puntos para Oliver, Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, de anime, atentos¿Cuántos pokemon eran inicialmente en la serie Pokémon?_.- Los botones suenan y marcan Ranma.-_Ranma, tu respuesta_

-_150, es muy fácil, yo soy fan de pokemon_.- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya tenia su gorra, su playera y hasta un peluche de pikachu.

_-Eto, pues la respuesta es correcta, así que tienes 10 puntos, si me cantas el pokerap te doy 5 mas jajaja_.- antes de que alguien lo pudiera prevenir ya estaba en el escenario cantando.- _hey hey, era solo una broma, pero como si te la sabes te doy los 5 puntos, ya regresa a tu lugar_.-Ranma regresa muy feliz a su lugar y todo regresa a la normalidad.-_Bien continuemos, la siguiente pregunta es ciencia ficción, monstruo de nuestra cultura, la japonesa por su puesto, que es un icono del cine, es un reptil¿Quién es?_.-Los botones suenan y marcan Gokú..-_Bien Gokú, tu respuesta_

-_Pues a de ser Barney_.- Todos cayeron de espaldas, hasta el público cayo.

-_¿Qué te pasa¿desde cuando Barney es japonés?.-_ Decía Seiya levantándose

_-¿No es?__.-_ Preguntaba Gokú confundido

-_Por supuesto que No!!!.-_ Seiya se termino de incorporar.- _¿Alguien sabe la respuesta correcta?_.-Se enciende la luz de Oliver

_-Godzilla_

_-Exacto Oliver, tienes 10 puntos más_.

_-Así, era Godzilla, pero es casi lo mismo_.- Comentaba Gokú

_-Nada, respondiste mal_.- la cabeza de Seiya creció 2 veces su tamaño para gritar.- _5 puntos mas para quien me diga el nombre del monstruo creado para contrarrestar la popularidad de Godzilla_

Sonaron los botones y apunto a Candy

_-Gamera_

-_Correcto, tienes 5 puntos mas_.- Seiya se secaba el sudor.- _bueno pasemos a la siguiente pregunta antes de que me de jaqueca, Haber la siguiente pregunta es de una serie muy popular, nadie puede fallarla, así que atentos¿Quién es el protagonista de la serie Saint Seiya?_.- Nuevamente los grillos se escuchaban_.-¿QUEEE¿Cómo pueden ser tan torpes? Solo con el nombre lo saben, es mas, aquí esta la respuesta_.- Seiya se señalaba.

Suenan los primeros botonazos

_-Saori???.-_ contesta Oliver

_-NOOO, la respuesta además de en el nombre de la serie, esta aquí_.- Seiya se señalaba con énfasis. Goku aprieta el Botón.

_-El traje???.-_ Todos vuelven a irse de espaldas.- _¿y ahora que dije?_

_-No zopencos, el anunciador lo dijo cuando me presento_.- Una gran vena en la frente de seiya amenazaba con estallar.

_-mmm, y ¿como saberlo? Nos presentaron después de ti¿o no?_.- contestaba la rubia.

_-es verdad, así no se puede, nos falta información_.- contestaba Ranma.- _mejor pasa a otra pregunta._

_-Seiiiiiya, seiiiiya_.- gritaba alguien desde el público.

_-¿Qué quieres?_.- gritaba Seiya ya muy enojado, primero los concursantes y ahora alguien del publico lo sacaba de sus casillas.

_-Me caes mal, tirate a un pozo chango_.- Gritaba como lunático.- _ojala te saquen de la serie Saint Seiya, por eso acabas en programas de bajo presupuesto, jajaja_.

_-__A sí?.-_ Seiya ya no aguanto más y…- _**Pegasus Ryusen Ken**_.- El problemático del público quedo fulminado enseguida.- _Bien, por lo menos eso me relajo, esta bien, como ya les soplaron la respuesta pondré otra pregunta, tal vez la ultima, espero, una difícil, así que como todos, menos Gokú, tiene 15 puntos pues esta también valdrá 15 puntos, así que el que la conteste prácticamente gana, así que cualquiera puede ganar, menos Gokú que no se si este cuerdo siquiera, preparados???, bien, esta es la pregunta, mencionen la explicación de por que una flecha nunca llegara a una diana por medio de la paradoja de Zenón de Elea_.- Todos se quedaron pensando, nadie podía pensar una respuesta correcta, y de momento sonó un botón, el de Gokú

- _No se para que me molesto_.- Seiya se tocaba la frente con la mano_.- Bien Gokú dame la respuesta que no es correcta_

- _Pues…_- se quedo meditando un pequeño momento .- _si no mal recuerdo, la paradoja de Zenón nos hace tomar en cuenta un universo y tiempo infinito, e infinitas posibilidades por este hecho, así que si dividimos el tiempo en que tarda la flecha en llegar a la diana, y lo fraccionamos en infinitos pedazos tendrá que recorreré primero la mitad de la distancia y del tiempo, después un cuarto y así sucesivamente hacia el infinito, de manera que se podrá acercar, pero nunca tocar la diana¿estoy en lo correcto?_.- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

-_eh? Si, si estas en lo correcto_.- Seiya estaba muy sorprendido de que se supiera la respuesta tal y como la leía en la tarjeta el en ese momento.- _tienes 15 puntos, bueno, no me lo esperaba, ni lo deseaba, pero ahora que están todos empatados a 15 puntos, y como ya me canse de esto, voy a hacer la ultima pregunta, el que la conteste correctamente gana, ya me vale, y solo tiene una oportunidad de contestar correctamente, completen el siguiente refrán: Al que madruga…., muy fácil, haber quien va primero?_.- los botones comenzaron a sonar.-_ Oliver_

- _al que madruga le da tiempo jugar fútbol antes de la escuela_.- contestaba Oliver

_-NOO, Candy_

-_La que madruga consigue novio fiel, guapo y que no se muera_.- contestaba la pequeña rubia

-_NOOO. Ranma_

-_ El que madruga duerme poco._

_-NOOOO!, Gokú_

-_Al que madruga… kamisama le ayuda???_

-Sii_!!!, por fin, ya me puedo largar, hasta nunca perdedores, no quiero volver a algo como esto, nos vemos_.- Seiya sale quitándose el saco y aventándolo al suelo.

_-Bueno, y que gane?.-_ preguntaba el Sayajin.

_-" Pues has ganado, el privilegio de volver en la próxima edición de AnimeQuiz, si es que hay una próxima, así terminamos esta emisión, tan horrorosamente como la empezamos,__ hasta pronto"_.- se apagan las luces del escenario y queda todo en silencio, todos salen.

_-Eto¿ya me puedo ir?_.- sonaba la voz de Gokú en la oscuridad.- _oigan!!!, tengo ganas de ir al baño, ya díganme si me puedo ir…¿aun ahí alguien aquí?..._


End file.
